


Never Say Never Fanart

by BoredBeingRegular



Series: Never Say Never Fanart [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Fanart, Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Never Say Never, bucehal, forthegreatergood, halbruce, love this fic, this ship kills me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredBeingRegular/pseuds/BoredBeingRegular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal doesn't get along with Bruce, and Bruce doesn't get along with Hal. Just ask either of them.</p><p>“You know, if you’d just let me fly, I’d be too distracted figuring out how fast the batplane really is to keep trying to have a conversation with you,” Hal pointed out.</p><p>Batman snorted. “You’d be trying to do both, which is precisely why I’m never letting you fly it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Say Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551099) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



> I fucking love this fic. It's probably one of my favorite batlantern fics of all time. The plot just kills me. Anyways, this is my absolute favorite scene and I'd thought I'd do a little fanart to express my love....it started out little okay? Coloring got out of hand.

“Hal paused and angled his head back. ‘I can’t believe I’m asking this, because it is incredibly hot that you can do that, but…’

‘Put you down?’ Bruce asked.

‘Yeah.’”

chapter 8 of Never Say Never by forthegreatergood


End file.
